Sirce Magistra
Introduction Sirce is generally dismissed by most who know little about her, as either a chuunibyou who believes in their own infinite wisdom, or as an utter fool. Both are true, and both are false. Appearance Sirce is a fair skinned girl with a skinny figure, white hair and blue eyes. She looks as though she has never seen the sun before, as she constantly retains a pale skin tone. Sirce wears a white and blue witch's outfit to show that she is a magician, but a nice one. Personality Sirce generally feels no sense of responsibility. She has an immensely forgetful nature, generally forgetting to do the simplest of things at times, either forgetting to blink, sleep or occasionally breathe and so on. She focuses more so on things that go on around her and how they apply to everything else, believing herself to be the narrator of the world's story. She believes that as the narrator, she needs nought to concern herself for her own well-being or think about what others think of her, accidentally drawing attention to herself besides not making any significant attempt to. Generally by narrating in public or behaving in utterly maniacal ways from another's standpoint. Whenever someone questions why something has happened, or why she has done something, she simply explains that it's all part of a prewritten story. She doesn't feel much sorrow or grief for others, justifying their misfortunes as development, and once again saying that the story had dictated their lives long ago. This can make her seem apathetic, but she simply doesn't believe otherwise. She's generally quiet, but when something happens that requires her narration occurs, it is almost impossible to make her be quiet again. She only stops once the narration or scene has concluded. She only speaks in rhymes and makes an intensive amount of analogies and uses too many metaphors for her own good. The end result is usually an incomprehensible ramble. She only concerns herself with a select group of people in the new school she attends, referring to them as the "Major Arcana". She entirely disregards everyone but them for the most part, and occasionally responds to others. The Fool The Magician The High Priestess The Empress The Emperor The Hierophant The Lovers The Chariot Strength The Hermit Wheel of Fortune Justice The Hanged Man Death Temperance The Devil The Tower The Star The Moon The Sun Judgement The World Relationships Powers and Abilities Sirce has the ability to eat and keep knowledge through touch. She can understand magic and learn infinitely by grabbing books and draining their wisdom. Physical Abilities She's horribly frail and bruises easily, running away from fights in order to "narrate", instead playing a support role instead of having powerful athletic abilities. As a result, her cardiovascular stamina, agility, endurance and strength all lack. Magic Sirce, having have given up her sanity and body's use in return for knowledge beyond what anyone should have can essentially act as a spell book. By performing a chant, she can cast essentially any spell, the effects being virtually unpredictable if she phrases anything wrong. Essentially she is the ultimate spellcaster, but only if she can muster her thoughts, something that is only partially possible. Sirce can only perform miscellaneous magic with these, never anything elemental. In order to cast something powerful, she must chant for a longer amount of time. The longer she chants, the more effective the spell. The less she does, the more minor it is. A spell she chants for a minute to use might make someone move a little slower, but a spell she chants for an hour to use can stop someone in their tracks. If she chants for a day, that person might lose their ability to walk. Headstart Headstart is an ability that essentially awakens magical potential in any being that is capable. As long as someone has the capability to perform magic, even if it was removed at some point, she can restart/kick-start their magic. Alternatively, she can grow magic where there is none, or empower it using Headstart, awakening the magic of any living being. This includes animals, humans and similar races, but excludes androids and elementals, as one has no chance of using magic whilst the other is pure magic. As long as she is touching someone, she can increase the potency of their magic, or awaken it if there is none. Upon awakening their magic, it will usually give them a form of simple magic that corresponds to their personality. It begins weak, but can be grown over time. = Equipment Tarot deck Skills None. Backstory A long time ago, back in the period when King Arthur took his throne, Merlin sat by him to advise him. Merlin took few apprentices, and this was a result of both Morgana le Fay, and later Sirce. Sirce was a simple girl who delivered wheat to the castle, but her ambition brought her into the castle further than she should have been. She was curious about magic and gaining knowledge, but had no capacity to do so. She simply wasn't gifted. Merlin caught the girl sneaking about and asked what she wanted, to which she replied she wanted to learn magic. After Merlin sceptically dismissed her, she returned week after week, sneaking into the castle and being threatened with execution for continuously doing so, before Merlin defended her and claimed that she was his student. Merlin reluctantly took her on as to not lose face by making it seem as though he lied, and beginning to teach her the basics of magic. Sirce however, was not a conduit for magic in the slightest. Every droplet of knowledge wasn't consumed, but rather dripped right out of her mind. After months and months of training, Sirce could not muster a single spell. Merlin abandoned her as a student, claiming she was helpless. In rage, Sirce stormed off away from the castle in a hysteric fit, before she went too far. She entered a dark forest in which she couldn't see the light of day, although she could have sworn it was morning before she went in. Sirce walked through, regretting wandering into the forest before she realised that the way she came was closed off with trees. Instead attempting to go through, she came to a run down marble temple, where a book of strange looking leather with an eye on it stared at her, whispering to her. Not being able to resist it's temptation, Sirce grabbed the book. Upon holding it, her hands began to burn. She tried to drop the book, but it stuck to her hands, as it melted into her skin, painfully having Sirce absorb it. After an hour of screaming nobody heard, Sirce stopped. Dead silent. The whole forest didn't move, until Sirce joyfully sprung up and skipped out of the forest, displaying wondrous cantrips on every finger as she chanted maniacally on her way back. Soon enough, she returned, displaying her newfound power to Merlin. Merlin was impressed that she now has a capacity for magic, whilst nothing was present beforehand. He continued to train her, giving her the goal of selecting the next king after Arthur passes. Sirce agreed, but her then damaged mind from absorbing the book twisted her understanding, and she assumed that she needed to simply assist the candidates for kingship. Having been interested in tarot at the time, using an alternative form of magic from the type Merlin did, she referred to the candidates she was looking for as "Major Arcana." Nobody she saw seemed fit for the task however, and this brought her dismay. She went to the library to search for more information, but the books sank into her skin again. And again. And again, until the entire library was clear, and in the stead of the books, Sirce maniacally giggled from the immense amount of knowledge that bent her mind further. Finding Sirce like this, Merlin recognised her as a threat and sealed her away in a barrel in a permanent form of stasis, regretting accepting to ever teach her, believing this was his fault in some way. He cast her out to sea, where Sirce drifted off, stuck in time. Many years passed, and Sirce awoke. Someone had opened the container she was in, and she gladly hopped out and ran free, skipping around a school that looked immensely unfamiliar in every way. As she displayed cantrips up cantrips through her merry leaps, she attracted the attention of the school's faculty, who brought her to the headmaster. When she was asked about who she was and where she came from, the headmaster realised that she was not from this time, and gave her a safe haven to learn about the world in his school, where he was sure such a young girl would eventually be able to learn how to live normally. Trivia Sirce is Sirce. Magistra is a reference to magistrate. Category:The Kat Collection Category:Character Category:Female Category:Human Category:Arcane Category:Student